


Evil Daughter

by Star_KTS06



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War, Father-Daughter Relationship, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_KTS06/pseuds/Star_KTS06
Summary: Tony has a daughter. He didn't have time for her and thought she will ruin his image. So he sent her away to a boarding school. Now, is the Civil War and Team Cap needs some help. Bucky knows someone who will definitely fight aginst Iron Man.
Kudos: 5





	Evil Daughter

1996:

"And when should I come home?", Maria asked her father. "Come home?"was the answer. "Yeah, you know to visit you. When the school breaks are or so." "Why don't you stay here. You could use the breaks to learn or hang out with friends." "Yeah, I could. Goodbye, Daddy. I love you." "Yeah, yeah, goodbye." Maria walked into the school and was greeted by an old woman saying:

"Welcome to the Red Room, Maria."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2016: 

"Bucky, where are we?", Steve asked his best friend. "I thought you said something about you know one who will help us." "That is why we are here. She was with me in russia. She is the best." "She?" "Hello, Barnes." a voice said from behind the dou. When Steve saw her face he thought she looked a lot like Tony. Steve was confused. "Maria, this is my friend Steve Rogers. We need your help." "With what?" "You know the Avengers?" "Of course." "Beetwen the Avengers is a Civil War. And we need your help to fight against Tony Stark." Maria smiled. "So, that's why. I'm in."

Later Steve, Bucky and Maria sat in a quinjet and Steve asked some questions. 

"How do you know, Tony?" "He hasn't told you? Of course he didn't. When I was eight my mom died. She once had a one night stand with THE Tony Stark. I'm the result. When she died I was ent off to my father Tony Stark. He didn't want me. I was a burden and annoying. So he sent me to a boarding school in russia. Just far enough away. What no one knew at the time wasthat it was the Red Room." "The Red Room? Natasha said something about it once." "It is a school where girls are trained to be an assasin. After three years being there and never visiting hom ir a phone call. The principal called him, saying she was from the russian police. Telling him that there was a gas leak at the school. Everything exploded and no one survived. He didn't really care about the fact that his daugther 'died'. And so i lived my life there, knowing I had a father that didn't give a shit about me. I am one of their best assasins. I met Barnes on a mission and told him about it. I said, if I ever have the chance to fight against I'll take it."

Steve was shocked. How could Tony do such a thing? It was his own daughter. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve laid on the floor, Bucky next to him. Tony stood before them, his repulsor aimed at the. "Come on, Steve. It is over. Just sign this records and they will maybe lower the punishment." "I will never sign this." "You have no other options! You are trapped here. No one can save you from here." Bucky mumbled: "You think so." "Oh yeah, I am the only one here and I am definitely the one in control." But Tonys body froze when a voice behind him said:

"Hello, Daddy."


End file.
